en la playa y algo más
by Amira-20
Summary: EDITADO. Vuelvo con esta historia tras mucho tiempo. Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado: Luffy y compañía vivirán nuevas aventuras a partir de la llegada a una nueva isla y la aparición de un encapuchado más adelente. LuxNa, ZoxRo.
1. en la playa

He vuelto y he editado todo el fic, pues tenía unos errores espantosos. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y pronto seguiré con él.

Respecto a los otros fics, también los editaré y borraré aquellos songfics que hice pues resulta que están prohibidos en esta página. Eso es todo, disfrutad.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Capítulo 1: en la playa...**

En una soleada mañana de verano, los tripulantes del Going Merry se hallaban ocupados en sus tareas habituales, bueno de hecho no todos, pues Nami estaba en cubierta tomando el sol con un bikini muy provocativo, que atraía las miradas de todos los chicos de abordo.

A su lado estaba Robin leyendo, también llevaba puesto un bikini bastante provocativo aunque no tanto como el de Nami, pero claramente el hecho de que las dos chicas se encontraran vestidas así, hacía que más de uno se "entusiasmara", por decirlo de alguna manera, al verlas.

Luffy estaba como siempre en la cocina dando la tabarra a Sanji para que le diera de comer, porque si no moriría sin haber podido cumplir su sueño, pero viendo que el cocinero no le hacía el menor caso, intentó coger un trozo de carne que le costó un buen moratón en el brazo derecho.

Sanji intentaba echar de la cocina al pozo sin fondo que tenía por capitán, porque quería ir a ver a sus adoradas chicas en bikini mientras tomaban el sol y ofrecerles un refrigerio, porque según él, las chicas no podían pasar el más mínimo calor.

Chopper estaba dentro con sus medicinas, pero tuvo que salir unas cuantas veces a la cocina para pedirle a Luffy que se quedara un ratito callado porque estaba trabajando en un nuevo medicamento muy importante y necesitaba silencio.

Zoro se encontraba en cubierta tumbado en medio, como siempre, durmiendo tranquilamente a pierna suelta, y ni tan siquiera se despertó con los gritos del capitán por la comida, estaba tan tranquilo que por mucho jaleo que hubiera habido, no se habría despertado.

Usopp estaba muy ocupado con sus cachivaches en una caja que sacó fuera porque decía que tenía que aprovechar la luz del día para hacer nuevas armas y demás, pero al salir a cubierta, y sin ver donde ponía los pies (pues la caja era tan grande que tapaba su campo de visión) pisó algo blandito que gruñó, y Usopp cayó al suelo con un estruendo increíble que hizo que toda la tripulación fuera a ver que pasaba.

Zoro que estaba debajo de Usopp empezó a gruñir, pues el narizón le había pisado, despertado y caído encima.

Al llegar al lugar guiado por el ruido, Sanji no pudo evitar reírse, pues la verdad es que Usopp y Zoro estaban en una cómica situación— ¿Pero que hacéis? — Sanji logró decir eso entre las carcajadas.

— ¿qué es lo que…?— intentó decir Luffy pero un ataque aún más sonoro de carcajadas se apoderó de él, tanto que cayó al suelo víctima de aquel ataque de risa, parecía que, de un momento a otro, se le fuera a acabar el aire y se fuera a ahogar.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Nami llegando al lugar de los hechos, en seguida algunos se callaron y miraron a la chica, que se había puesto una camisa roja encima del bikini ya que sospechaba que si no se ponía nada algunos acabarían con un chorretón de sangre en la nariz.

— Hey, Nami!— dijo el capitán levantándose y secándose las lágrimas — ¿porqué te has puesto mi camisa?— preguntó él.

—Pues porque era la que tenía más cerca…

— ¡Pero si la he dejado colgada de la puerta porque tenía calor! Pero pensaba volver a cogerla…

—Pues te aguantas, no haberla dejado ahí. —dijo ella mirando a su capitán que estaba muy mono sin su camisa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mirad!—Chopper señaló hacia el horizonte, donde se veía una playa.

— ¡Qué bien una isla!— dijo Nami contenta— me podré comprar ropa— susurró para que nadie la oyera, pero Luffy si que la oyó.

— Nami, ¿no tienes suficiente ropa?- preguntó inocentemente. Ella lo miró como diciendo: si dices algo más te mato, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la mayoría de los tripulantes.

— ¡Eh, Nami! ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿No te irás a comprar aún mas ropa, no?- preguntó Zoro.

— No, no ¡qué va…!- dijo ella disimulando.

— Sí, claro— contestó el espadachín nada convencido. — lo que tú digas.

— ¡Eh! ¿Como te atreves a hablarle así? ¡Cabeza de alga!— preguntó Sanji un poquito enfadado por como trataba Zoro a su preciosa pelirroja.

—Cierra el pico, anda, que no me apetece discutir con cejas torcidas como tú. — dijo Zoro tumbándose de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué has dich…!— intentó decir Sanji pero se vio interrumpido por un capón de Nami.-¿qué pasa pelirroja mía?— dijo, como siempre, con corazones en los ojos.

—Ya llegamos a la isla— dijo con tono firme— ¿a que esperáis? ¡Moveos! —exclamó viendo que no se movían.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya habían llegado a aquella isla, y se dirigían a buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche. Pero viendo que al parecer no había ninguno de buena categoría y que el cielo estaba tan bonito, decidieron acampar en la playa.

Después de comer bajaron a la preciosa playa. Nami y Robin se tumbaron en las toallas a tomar el sol mientras conversaban animadamente.

Mientras tanto, los chicos, que también habían querido ir a la playa, decidían qué hacer, si jugar o meterse en el agua. Usopp llevaba un bañador de pantalón de color azul oscuro, Chopper se había puesto un divertido bañador, también de pantalón, con distintos dibujos y Luffy llevaba puesto un bañador con ositos de distintos colores pintados con el fondo rojo( también era de pantalón) la verdad se veía muy mono con ese bañador puesto. Al final decidieron jugar a pelota (que habían comprado al llegar a aquella isla por la mañana junto con otros objetos playeros que creían necesarios) en la orilla del mar y acordaron que el que la tirara demasiado lejos debía ir a coger la pelota allí donde había caído porque sino le tocaba siempre a Usopp y ya se había cansado.

Usopp tuvo que ir al baño y mientras Chopper y Luffy jugaban, éste último tiró la pelota con tanto ímpetu que salió disparada directa al agua y el chico no se lo pensó dos veces y sin hacer caso de los gritos del renito se metió en el agua, cuando se acordó de que no podía nadar ya era muy tarde: estaba hundiéndose.

Chopper se acercó corriendo a las chicas.

— ¡Nami!— gritaba el pobre mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa Chopper?— preguntó la chica tranquilamente.

— ¡Es Luffy! ¡Se ha metido en el agua!—dijo él intentando respirar un poco.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero será idiota!— se puso en pie y mientras Chopper le decía por dónde se había metido, la chica salió corriendo hacía allí. Se sumergió en el agua y vio a su capitán allí tirado, inconsciente, lo cogió, lo sacó a la superficie, y con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastró hasta la playa, ya en la orilla se dieron cuenta de que no respiraba.

— ¡No respira!—decía Chopper— ¡venga Nami hazle el boca a boca!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡Qué se ahoga! — decía el renito corriendo en círculos. Nami se resignó, cogió aire y puso sus labios sobre los de su capitán dándole todo el oxígeno que instantes antes había en sus pulmones. Después de cinco minutos repitiendo ésta operación, Luffy se incorporó echando el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones. En ese mismo instante llegaban Sanji y Zoro discutiendo, cuando llegaron vieron que estaban todos alrededor de su capitán y se acercaron olvidando su discusión.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Zoro desconcertado, entonces llegó Usopp corriendo pues había oído la pregunta y él también lo quería saber.

— ¿que qué pasa?— preguntó Nami—pasa que éste idiota ( señalando a Luffy) se ha metido en el agua y por poco se ahoga, pasa que he tenido que meterme YO porque no estabais ninguno de los tres aquí para sacarlo y …— se vio interrumpida por Chopper que continuó.

—Y Nami le ha tenido que hacer el boca a boca para que no se ahogara.

— ¿Qué Nami ha tenido que besar a éste?— Sanji parecía muy enfadado— ¡pero serás idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!—mientras, Zoro se estaba partiendo al ver la escena que tenía ante los ojos: Sanji gritándole a Luffy toda clase de cosas, sólo porque Nami le había besado, Chopper y Usopp se habían puesto a jugar de nuevo dejando a aquellos con lo suyo, y Nami toda roja porque al final todos se habían enterado de que había besado a Luffy aunque, visto de otro modo se había visto obligada a hacerlo.

Después de un rato, decidieron sacar las cosas que habían comprado para los "críos" como les decía Robin. Así que en cinco minutos lo tenían todo listo: Nami se había encargado de Chopper y Luffy (ponerles algo para que se pudieran meter al agua), al renito le había puesto unos manguitos infantiles con perritos dibujados, y un flotador con el mismo adorno, mientras que a Luffy le había puesto unos manguitos con ositos (lo había pedido él) y el flotador igual, a conjunto con su bañador. Zoro, Sanji y Usopp se encargaban de hinchar las colchonetas, que no eran pocas (pues habían comprado desde las normales pasando por unas ruedas gigantes y comprando también balones de fútbol que eran más grandes que el pobre renito.)

Cuando todo estuvo listo, todos a excepción de las chicas se tiraron de cabeza (literalmente) al mar, donde estuvieron todo el rato zambulléndose los unos a los otros, subiendo a las colchonetas y tirándose por el tobogán (habían comprado una colcho-tobogán) así estuvieron hasta que Luffy salió del agua y se acercó a las chicas.

— Nami...— dijo bajito.

—¿Qué pasa Luffy?— preguntó ella olvidando su anterior enfado.

— Es que me duele aquí…— dijo señalándose los hombros.

— Anda acércate— le dijo con tono cariñoso, Luffy se agachó para que Nami pudiera ver bien que tenía. — uf….

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es muy grave?— preguntó infantilmente.

— Luffy te has quemado, ¡pero que bien quemado! Dime si te duele— Nami rozó un poquito la piel de su capitán.

— Sí que duele —dijo.

— Bien, por suerte tenemos crema… ¿Robin puedes pasármela?

— Aquí tienes navegante— Robin se la pasó—creo que sería buena idea ponerles a todos…

— Sí, es cierto. — Asintió Nami— ¡chicos! ¡Venid un momento!- inmediatamente, Sanji se acercó a ellas seguido del resto de chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Pues que aquí Luffy se ha chamuscado, y por tanto todos os tenéis que poner la crema porqu…

— Creo que ya es tarde navegante— dijo Robin— se han quemado mira. — Nami se fijó en que todos tenían la cara bien roja (como tomates) y también los hombros.

— Muy bien chicos nos vamos al barco— dijo Nami tranquilamente.

— ¿Porqué?- dijeron todos sin ánimo.

— ¿Alguien se niega?— preguntó la navegante con un tono de voz demasiado dulce.

—No.

— Me alegro. — empezaron a recogerlo todo y fueron al barco. Uno a uno se ducharon y después Nami y Robin empezaron a darles la crema hidratante.

— ¡Au...!— se quejaba Luffy, — ¡me haces daño!

— ¡No te quejes!— le decía Nami— ¡tú solito te lo has buscado!

— Pero...

—No, ¡no te quejes!

—Vale...— dijo el pobrecito. Después de darles la crema a esos inconscientes se fueron todos a dormir, pues estaban agotados y puesto que los chicos habían insistido mucho para dormir al aire libre, Nami cedió y ahora se encontraba viendo las preciosas estrellas y la dulce luna.


	2. el encuentro con la armada

**Capítulo 2: el encuentro con la armada**

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Nami, que viendo que ya eran las diez y media de la mañana, despertó a todos para ir a desayunar antes de que se les juntara con la hora de la comida.

Después de despertarlos y ver que seguían igual de rojos que el día anterior, decidieron (más bien lo decidió Nami) no ir a la playa, para no acabar aún más quemados.

Estando ya en la cocina, se desarrollaba una escena nada normal, Sanji en vez de estar cocinando, se sentó en la mesa mientras las chicas preparaban el desayuno, pues el pobre no podía casi ni moverse.

— Nami— el capitán empezaba a impacientarse un poco— ¿cuándo estará listo?

— ¡Mira qué eres pesado!— exclamó ella— ten y para de quejarte— le puso el desayuno en el plato, y éste desapareció como por arte de magia.

— ¡Gracias Robin!— evidentemente éste era Sanji, que empezó a elogiar a las chicas como siempre, pero Nami le dio una palmadita en el hombro y él se calló al instante.

— Hoy voy a ir al pueblo, si alguien necesita algo que lo diga— dijo la pelirroja.

— Pues yo también debería ir…

— No puedes Sanji—dijo tajante la navegante— si ni siquiera puedes coger una sartén con fuerza, no podrás cargar la compra, dime lo que necesitas y ya lo compraré yo.

— Bien, de acuerdo, mejor te haré una lista.

— pues yo también— dijo el renito.

— ¡Y yo! Necesito unas cuantas cosillas…—Usopp salió de la cocina seguido por sus dos camaradas.

— ¿Vosotros necesitáis algo?— preguntó Nami a Zoro y Luffy.

— No— contestaron los dos.

— Yo me voy a dormir. — dijo Zoro bostezando— que estoy cansado…

— ¿Cansado?—preguntó Nami— ¿cansado de qué? ¡Si no has hecho nada!

—Así es él, navegante— comentó Robin con su acostumbrada voz tranquila.

Cuando Zoro salió ignorando aquellos comentarios, Luffy (aprovechando que Nami no miraba) se acercó a la nevera con intención de coger algo, pero para su mala suerte ésta llevaba puesta una alarma anti-robos, que saltó nada más abrir la puerta. Nami se giró y vio a Luffy ahí pasmado sin saber qué hacer, el pobre se había quedado K.O. después de lo de la alarma.

— Luffy… ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la navegante. El chico giró sobre sus talones para ver a Nami. — espero una respuesta...

— Y…yo... no… — no sabía como reaccionar a aquello- no...Sé…

— Aix…— suspiró ella— anda vete a hacer lo que quieras… ¡menos intentar comer!

— Sí…—Luffy salió por la puerta de la cocina. Mientras Robin sonreía, Nami se giró hacia ella.

— Bueno, voy a ver si ya han hecho las listas…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, navegante?— preguntó Robin.

— Claro — contestó — ¡OH! No, creo que sería mejor si una de las dos se queda para vigilarlos…

— Sí— fue la simple respuesta de Robin.

Nami fue a mirar si los chicos tenían ya sus listas y, efectivamente ya las tenían, así que salió del barco directa al pueblo buscando lo que había anotado en las listas. Después de comprar las cosas anotadas en la lista de Sanji fue a ir a comprar lo del pequeño renito, pero algo la detuvo.

Desde lejos llegaban gritos al parecer provocados por algo grave.

— ¡La armada!— un chico de unos quince años se acercaba corriendo— ¡viene la armada!— al parecer conocía a unos piratas alojados en el hotel que Nami tenía delante— ¡debéis iros! ¡La armada!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nami salió disparada hacia el barco mientras iba pensando: _"si nos atacan ahora…estamos casi desprotegidos, ¡malditos idiotas! ¿Cómo se les ocurre quemarse tanto? ¿Donde se ha visto eso?"_De repente al girar un recodo, chocó con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

— ¿Nami?- preguntó el chico, ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con…

— ¿Ace?— preguntó ella contenta, inmediatamente echó a correr cogiendo del brazo al hermano mayor de Luffy y llevándolo hacia el barco.

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué pasa?—preguntó sorprendido el chico— ¿dónde me llevas?

— ¡viene la armada y te necesitaremos con nosotros!

— ¿porqué? Si siempre…

—Ya te lo explicaré luego, ¡ahora corre!—el chico obedeció. Pronto llegaron al barco y lo que encontraron fue sorprendente. El barco estaba muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

Nami se acercó a la cocina, no había nadie, fue directa a los dormitorios seguida por un Ace muy sorprendido.

— Esto es muy raro…—dijo casi en un susurro.

— si es cierto— contestó ella. Entonces abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y allí estaban todos tumbados en sus respectivas camas, quejándose y a Robin poniéndoles crema aftersun encima de las quemaduras (que eran bastante graves).

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó un desconcertado Ace.

— ¡ah, sí!, es verdad, te lo tengo que explicar, resulta que estos inconscientes se han quemado por no ponerse crema protectora…—Nami le contó lo sucedido el día anterior.

— ¿En serio?—el pobre tenía los mismos ataques de risa que luffy.- ¡pero qué tonto eres hermani…! —el chico cayó al suelo presa de la risa.

—Ace!—exclamó Luffy intentando ponerse en pie, pero Nami se lo impidió. — no hace gracia pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— pues me choqué en el pueblo con Nami, y me arrastró hasta aquí porque…

— ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Chicos viene la armada! ¡De prisa levantaos! —Todos hicieron ademán de ir a levantarse, pero cayeron otra vez— ¡ves, Ace! ¡Por eso te necesitamos aquí!

— bien, bien...—Ace, Nami y Robin, salieron de la habitación y subieron a cubierta para irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la armada ya estaba a bordo del Going Merry y apuntaban con rifles y pistolas a los chicos que se quedaron mudos del asombro.

Mientras, en el camarote de los chicos, éstos se consiguieron poner en pie, y salieron a cubierta, para encontrarse con la Armada y quedarse boquiabiertos como sus camaradas, y sin poder hacer nada. El capitán Smoker se puso delante y dijo:

— vaya, vaya, por fin te tenemos Monkey d. luffy…


	3. haciendo planes

**Capitulo 3: haciendo planes…**

El capitán Smoker se acercó a Luffy y, sonriendo ligeramente le habló:

— Por fin te tengo, sombrero de paja— dijo tranquilamente, se giró hacia sus hombres— encadenadlos.

Los de la armada encadenaron a Luffy, Robin y Zoro, éstos no pusieron resistencia, pues sabían que sino dispararían a sus camaradas y eso no lo podían permitir ya que nadie iba armado, Zoro había dejado las katanas en el dormitorio y a Luffy le dolía tanto todo que no tenía fuerzas ni para estirar los brazos, y claramente si Robin hacía algo la armada dispararía a sus camaradas, en resumen, no podía hacerlo. Además los tres sabían perfectamente que sus compañeros harían cualquier cosa para salvarlos de armada, confiaban plenamente en ellos. Después de que la armada se los llevara, el resto de tripulantes que quedaban a bordo del Going Merry incluido Ace, se fueron a la cocina dispuestos a trazar un plan para liberar a sus amigos (y hermano, en el caso de ace). Ninguno tenía ganas de comer.

— ¡Aix!… ¿qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Chopper, asustado.

— pues tenemos que hacer algo, sino los matarán…—al ver que el renito se ponía más blanco que la cera, Ace decidió callarse.

— Sí pero, ¿qué hacemos?— preguntó Usopp.

— pues tendremos que colarnos en el cuartel de la armada para sacarlos ¿no?— dijo Sanji como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. — pero tendremos que entrar silenciosa y sigilosamente…—inmediatamente todos los presentes miraron a Nami. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que les pasó a sus compañeros por la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

—pues que eres la más experta en hacer eso…

— ¿y?

— pues que tendrías que colarte en el cuartel de la armada para liberarlos…

— Es imposible…—alguien la interrumpió.

— pero, ¿que no lo habías echo ya, eso?— pregunto Sanji.

— Si me dejáis terminar…—dijo Nami un tanto enfadada— iba a decir que es imposible que yo sola lo pueda hacer…

—ya pero no nos queda de otra… ¿o si?— Ace se puso a pensar.—Umm. Quizá sí que haya otra salida.

— tenemos que planearlo todo ya. —dijo Nami.

— sí, pero antes tenemos que saber dónde los van a retener.

— Por eso no te preocupes, me encargo yo— dijo Sanji.

— ¿Y cómo?— preguntaron Chopper y Usopp.

— fácil, lo preguntaré en el pueblo, ya sabéis que los chismes vuelan… dejaré caer que he oído rumores y me enteraré.

— Sí, bien, tú ve a enterarte, mientras nosotros trazaremos un plan — dijo Nami. —cuando vuelvas te lo explicaremos.

— Bien.- Sanji bajó del barco directo al pueblo para chismorrear.

Mientras, en el cuartel de la armada de esa isla, un chico con sombrero de paja se quejaba en su celda de que tenía hambre.

— Jooooo…tengo hambre…— luffy estaba arrodillado en el suelo cogiendo los barrotes, con una carita… se notaba que estaba esperando algo de comer. En esto llegó un hombre con una bandeja llena de comida, pasó por delante de Luffy (que empezó a babear al ver el bistec) y se dirigió a la mesa del que los vigilaba.

Cuando pasó por delante, y aprovechando que el chico estaba despistado, Luffy alargó el brazo y cogió casi todo lo de la bandeja produciendo un casi inaudible gemido de dolor, incluida la bebida pues le había dado sed, de tal manera que, cuando el chico de la bandeja llegó a su destino, y la dejó encima de la mesa, su superior le pegó una pedazo de bronca, porque la bandeja estaba vacía.

— ¡¡¡pero qué es esto!!!— Gritó enfadado atrayendo la atención de los tres y únicos prisioneros— ¡¡¡dónde está mi comida!!!

Instintivamente Zoro y Robin dirigieron su mirada a su capitán, que se había dado la vuelta y ahora comía. Este los vio.

— ¿Queréis?— preguntó mas bien con miedo en la voz por si decían que sí.

— No capitán— dijo Robin.

—Cómetelo tú, Luffy— dijo Zoro, entonces vio lo que Luffy se estaba a punto de beber de un trago—¡Luffy no...!— demasiado tarde, el chico se había tragado todo el sake que había en la botella.

Mientras tanto el otro chico seguía pidiendo perdón a su superior por el error cometido, y su superior le dijo que fuera inmediatamente a por otro plato igual. El muchacho salió corriendo de ahí, mientras el otro hombre seguía renegando por lo de la comida.

El chico volvió otra vez, pero ahora no fue luffy quién le quitó la comida, fue zoro, sacando una mano entre los barrotes hizo que el chico se tropezara, cayera al suelo, y que la comida saliera disparada, entonces aparecieron unos brazos de los barrotes que atraparon la comida. Zoro se giró y vio a Robin con una leve sonrisa, ambos pudieron comer algo, mientras el pobre Luffy había cogido una borrachera que no veas.

— ¡ay!...quero salir de aqu...hip.—dio un botecito— quero comer…hip...— parecía un niño pequeño cuando necesita a su madre.—quero comer...Hip—el pobre se tumbó en la cama dura e incómoda que había ahí, para intentar descansar algo—Quero mimir…hip! está duro… hip!—Zoro ya no aguantaba más, el chico estaba tirado en suelo partiéndose de risa, mientras el capitán intentaba dormir, y Robin pensaba que eran un par de críos.

Sanji caminaba por aquel pueblucho, encontró unas muchachas que parecía, hablaban de la captura de Luffy, Zoro y Robin. Sanji se acercó a ellas con la intención de llegar al barco sabiendo dónde estaban encerrados.

—sí, sí ¡es cierto! ¡Yo lo he visto! — dijo una chica de unos quince años.

— ¡y yo! ¡¡El chico iba sonriendo!!— contestó otra.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó una mujer.

—Disculpen señoritas— dijo sanji— me ha parecido que hablaban de los piratas capturados, no sé gran cosa, pero he oído algún rumor…

— Chico, ¡¡has venido al lugar indicado!! ¡¡Nosotras lo hemos visto!! ¿Verdad Sheng?

—¡¡sí, sí!! Es cierto.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué ha pasado?— preguntó el rubio fingiendo no saber nada.

— pues llegó la armada y ¡los cogió a todos! Se los llevaron al cuartel—dijo la muchacha.

— ¿No sabrán por casualidad dónde está el cuartel, no?—preguntó él.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto fíjese es ahí. — dijo señalando la parte más alta de la montaña.

— ¡ah ya veo!, muchas gracias señoritas— dijo agradecido— señora— les dedicó una reverencia. Sanji salió corriendo hacia el barco, aunque le dolían horrible las quemaduras, pero tenía que darse prisa.

Nami, Ace, Chopper y Usopp, se encontraban en la cocina trazando los planes para liberar a sus compañeros, cuando llegó Sanji.

— ¡Sanji! ¿Ya lo has conseguido?- preguntó Nami.

— sí, está en la parte más alta de la isla.—dijo sentándose.

— bien, para sacarlos de ahí necesitamos tener el plano del cuartel—dijo Nami.

— ¿para qué? —Preguntó Chopper.

— pues para saber donde están los calabozos.

— ¡ah!...—exclamó el pequeño renito.

— ¿y cómo lo vamos a conseguir?— preguntó Usopp.

—fácil— dijo Nami— ¡de eso me encargo yo!— dijo guiñando un ojo.


	4. la operacion rescate

**Capitulo 4: la operación rescate**

Nami avanzaba por la calle, iba corriendo, pues debía darse prisa para sacar a sus compañeros de allí lo antes posible. Unos metros antes de llegar al cuartel de la armada, se paró, se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, se puso detrás de un árbol, y se cambió de ropa, sabía que lo podría haber echo perfectamente en el barco, pero había preferido prepararlo todo y cambiarse allí, ya que nadie la molestaría, y al ser tan oscuro (era medianoche) nadie la vería.

Cuando se hubo puesto todo, incluida una peluca morena que le llegaba, más o menos a media espalda, Nami se dirigió a la puerta principal, dónde se encontró con los guardas.

— hola...Chicos...—Nami puso su voz más seductora, para engañar a esos payasos que la miraban embobados, pues llevaba puesta una súper minifalda negra muy ajustada, y una camiseta con mucho escote, que iba con cremallera para ponerla a su gusto, recogida al cuello, por no decir que los zapatos que se había puesto le hacía unas piernas más sexys. Se abrió un poco la cremallera de la camiseta dejando ver algo más, a los pocos segundos, los guardas cayeron de espaldas con un chorretón de sangre en la nariz, momento que Nami aprovechó para subirse la cremallera, y buscar la llave. Cuando la encontró abrió la puerta.

Cuando Nami pasó por la puerta, se dirigió hacia la parte de las habitaciones, pues sospechaba que el mapa debía estar en la habitación del capitán, y también suponía que estaría bien guardado pues la armada debía saber que iría a buscar el mapa. Al llegar allí, miró cual era la habitación del capitán, seguramente estaría cerrada con llave. Empezó a recorrer aquel largo pasillo mirando de puerta en puerta, cuando por fin, encontró una que estaba cerrada, sacó un pasador de no se sabe donde, y forzó la cerradura, una vez dentro, registró toda la habitación de arriba a bajo, hasta dar con el mapa de aquel cuartel. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo guardó en un sitio donde seguro que nadie la registraría.

Salió de la habitación, y corrió hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por un soldado.

— Vaya, vaya, —dijo el hombre— ¿pero que tenemos aquí?—preguntó—ya me avisaron de que vendría alguien para intentar liberar a los presos…pero en fin, si tantas ganas tienes de verlos, ahora mismo te llevo con ellos. —cogió a Nami del brazo y la arrastró hacia el interior del cuartel. Nami vio que había muchos hombres en aquella zona, y que habría sido imposible llegar donde sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de las mazmorras, vio como había tres hombres más vigilando la puerta. Uno de los hombres, sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta. Detrás de ésta, había otra más, con dos guardas vigilando, uno de los cuales sacó otra pequeña llave y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la mazmorra.

Antes de llegar allí, debían pasar por una estrecha escalera, y el opresor de Nami, la agarraba con fuerza como si se le fuera a escapar.

— ¡¡suéltame!!—Decía ella—¡¡sé caminar solita!!—intentó zafarse de su agarre pero el tío tenía más fuerza (evidentemente) que ella. —¡¡¡me haces daño animal!!!— los gritos llegaron hasta los presos que se quedaron de piedra al ver llegar a Nami siendo arrastrada por un fornido hombre. — ¡Hola!— saludó ella con una gota en la cabeza.

El hombre pidió la llave de la celda (ya que sólo había una) para meter a la nueva presa en ella. Habría sido una perfecta oportunidad para escapar, si Luffy no hubiera estado borracho. La metieron en la celda y cada uno se puso a hacer lo que debía.

—Vaya, así que te han cogido —dijo Zoro.

—sí…no pensaba que sería tan difícil entrar aquí...—Nami se quitó la mochila que nadie le había quitado, y de ella sacó lápiz y papel, y se puso a escribir una nota.

— ¿¡y ahora qué leches haces!?—preguntó Zoro.

—Muy sencillo, les escribo una nota, diciendo que me tienen a mi también, y que tengo esto—dijo enseñando el mapa.

— ¿Y para que es "eso"?—dijo el espadachín.

— ¡ay, Zoro! ¡Eres un tonto!, esto es el mapa de este cuartel, y servirá para que nos saquen de aquí.

—Ah…—exclamó él— y ¿cómo piensas enviárselo?

—Muy fácil, —Nami se asomó a la estrecha ventana, y silbó, el guarda no le dio importancia pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, comer. Al poco rato de haber silbado Nami, apareció una lechuza. Nami le ató a la pata el mapa y la nota, y le dijo a la lechuza que fuera al barco. La lechuza se fue.

—bueno supongo que no ha sido mala idea…pero ¿¿de dónde has sacado la lechuza??—preguntó zoro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es de Ace! Se ve que una mujer le engatusó diciendo que era mágica, no lo es, pero sabe obedecer muy bien las órdenes, no como otros…—esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero llegó a oídos de Zoro, que evidentemente se mosqueó

—Supongo que eso va por mi, ¿no?—gritó enfadado.

— ¡pues sí!—le contestó Nami.

—perdonar por que os interrumpa, pero creo que sería mejor dejar eso para luego...—dijo Robin señalando a Luffy.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?—preguntó Nami, justo en ese momento el pequeño Luffy se levanta, aún borracho, y se les acerca.

— ¡no es justo! ¡hip!—dijo poniendo morritos.— Quero mimir…y no me dejáis…—miró a Nami. Ésta estaba sorprendida. — ¿Qué haces tu aquí?...hip. — dio un saltito que le hizo perder el equilibrio (que le quedaba poco) y cayó justo encima de Nami.

— ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?—exclamó sorprendida.

—Pues que se ha bebido una botella de sake…—dijo Zoro. —y como era la primera vez…

— ¡OH! Pobrecito...—le miró cariñosamente. —y ¿no habéis hecho nada para impedirlo?—preguntó.

— ¿qué quieres? no me e dado cuenta…

—quero mimir…hip! Tengo hambre...hip. —-el pobre estaba muy borracho.

—¡¡oh!! ¡Pobrecito!—volvió a repetir, el chico de goma se levantó y se dirigió a la cama.

— ¡está dura! ¡hip.!— puso morritos otra vez— mmm…¡quero mimir y no pudo!—unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, cosa que provocó que nami sacara a la mama que todas llevamos dentro.

— ¡oh, Luffy! ¡ven aquí, cielo!—Nami se sentó en la cama intentando ponerse cómoda, cuando Luffy se acercó, le hizo tumbarse, y apoyó su cabeza encima de sus piernas, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera.—¿estás mejor?—preguntó con un tono maternal..

—Me duele la cabeza…—murmuró. Nami le puso la mano fría en la frente.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó.

—sí…

— ¡Es una monada!, me dan unas ganas de achucharle…—se dio cuenta de que Robin la miraba. — ¿qué pasa?

—nada, navegante—le contestó, miró como Luffy dormía con una cara de tranquilidad y felicidad, sonrió para si misma, era una buena idea, la de intentar dormir un poco.

Mientras en el Going Merry, todos esperaban a la lechuza, cuando esta llegó, Ace, desató el papel y lo leyó en voz alta. Este decía así:

_¡¡Hola chicos!! Todo ha salido como esperábamos, me han llevado con ellos. Para llegar hasta aquí tendréis que pasar por diversas puertas, y esquivar muchos soldados… (_Aquí decía lo de las puertas y los guardas_) y habréis llegado hasta aquí. Os envío el mapa, sacarnos de aquí pronto. _

_Nami._

_PD:¡¡ daos prisa!!_

— bueno pues ya sabemos como llegar, pero eso de dejar que la cogieran…—decía Sanji.

— Era necesario-dijo Ace—además ella misma se ofreció voluntaria…

— sí, ahora debemos prepararnos para el rescate.

— ¡Sí!— dijeron los demás.

Se pusieron en círculo encima del mapa, para trazar mejor el plan. Al cabo de un largo rato ya lo tenían todo listo, empezaba "la operación rescate" como la habían llamado ellos.

Se dirigieron hacia el cuartel de la armada, por separado, pues si le veían llegar juntos, sería más peligroso. Se habían divido así: por un lado; Ace y Chopper; y por el otro; Sanji y Usopp. Ace y Chopper, fueron por la puerta trasera, que estaba, como habían supuesto, vigilada por dos guardas. En realidad no sería difícil entrar, pues el cocinero había preparado comida con un ingrediente secreto (somnífero), y como también habían supuesto, los guardas tenían hambre. ¿Qué mejor que una buena cena para saciarlo? Ace se acercó cautelosamente, sin hacer ruido para que no le vieran, y dejó dos platos llenos de comida cerca de donde estaban ellos. Los guardas notaron el buen olor de la comida, y se acercaron, al ver allí dos platos empezaron a comer sin pensarlo dos veces. Los chicos también habían supuesto que tendrían a los más tontos fuera, y habían acertado.

Por otro lado, Sanji y Usopp, se encontraban en la misma situación, así que hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros. Una vez los guardas estuvieron durmiendo, buscaron la llave y entraron. Fueron silenciosamente, hacia la parte acordada, no debían hacer el menor ruido, pero por si acaso, todos llevaban el arma en la mano. Al llegar a un tablón de horarios, Usopp se fijó en que ya habían puesto una hora para matar a Luffy y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito. Sanji le dio un capón en señal de silencio, y el artillero le enseñó lo que había visto.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa...—murmuró Sanji, pues la hora que ponía en aquel papel eran las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Continuaron su camino, hasta que se toparon de frente con unos soldados, los cuales fueron a dar (o al menos intentar) la alarma, algunos de los soldados cayeron al suelo derrotados por las patadas de Sanji, otros por la excelente puntería de Usopp, pero uno logró escapar y dio la alerta. Inmediatamente un montón de soldados fueron a por ellos, que empezaron a correr, y al final optaron por separarse y encontrarse en la puerta cuando se libraran de ellos.

Mientras iban cautelosamente, por los pasillos, oyeron la alarma, y voces procedentes de los pasillos. Mala señal, significaba que habían descubierto a Sanji y Usopp, bueno al menos ellos estaban libres…. Pero no por mucho tiempo, si no se daban prisa los soldados los encontrarían allí en medio. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de los calabozos y no había nadie allí, solo una pequeña llave colgada de la puerta con una nota: _señor, nos hemos ido a comer, no es justo que nos pasemos todo el día sin probar bocado, llevamos todo el día trabajando, necesitamos un descanso, lo sentimos, pero si pasa algo no nos hacemos responsables._

Ace y Chopper se miraron, mejor, si los soldados no estaban, tenían vía libre. Se disponían a abrir la puerta, cuando Usopp llegaba corriendo, había conseguido despistar a los guardas, no por mucho tiempo. Se encontraron allí y llegó Sanji, que también los había despistado. Ace abrió la puerta a todo prisa, y se encontraron con dos soldados durmiendo la mona, después de cerrar la puerta, para asegurarse de que los soldados no podían pasar, se dedicaron a coger la llave que llevaba a la siguiente parte. Después de volver a cerrar la puerta, bajaron las escaleras lo más deprisa posible, pero antes de llegar abajo del todo se pararon a escuchar. Se oían los ronquidos de Zoro, una respiración tranquila, y otros ronquidos no identificados. Ace, que iba el primero, acabó de entrar en las mazmorras, y se encontró con algo…increíble.

El soldado estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que se veía tardaría un tiempo en despertarse, así que todos entraron, y registraron al hombre.

—Menudo día llevamos…—dijo Usopp. — tenemos una suerte…

Primero espera a salir de aquí...—en esto se fijaron en los encerrados, Nami dormía en una incomodísima posición, con Luffy apoyado en sus piernas, Zoro dormía en medio de la celda, tan pancho, como si nada pasase, y Robin les miraba, tranquila.

—parece que les importe un pepino estar encerrados…—dijo Ace.

—pues sí, es que les importa un bledo….—dijo Usopp—bueno ya tengo la llave— abrió la puerta e inmediatamente, Sanji entró y se dirigió a Luffy, pero Robin le dijo que lo dejara, así que el cocinero fue hacia Zoro y empezó a patalearlo. A los cinco minutos se encontraban todos despiertos, Luffy aún borracho.

— Bueno, habéis tardado poco, pensaba que tardaríais más…—decía Nami.

— ¡bah! Lo que me preocupa ahora es como vamos a salir de aquí…—dijo sanji— la puerta esta llena de soldados…

— ¡Quietos!—el hombre había despertado. — ¡quietos o disparo!

En dos segundos, el hombre se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, y con dos espirales en lugar de ojos.

— Tengo una solución— dijo Ace.

— ¿cual? —preguntaron todos (o la gran mayoría, pues Luffy estaba tan borracho, que se le cruzaban las palabras.)

—pues ésta—dijo y con un movimiento rápido, y transformando su brazo en fuego derrumbó el muro. — bueno ¡¡ya nos podemos ir cagando leches!!

Empezaron a correr todos en dirección al barco, a Luffy lo llevaba su hermano, ya que el pobre casi ni se podía mantener en pie solito.

—Quero a Nami…—decía bajito. —quero ir con Nami…

—Lo siento hermanito pero no es posible...—decía Ace mientras corría a gran velocidad, la armada ya los había visto. Por fin llegaron al barco. ¡Uf! habían tenido suerte, los de la armada no habían pensado en ir al barco a vigilarlo. ¡Cómo se notaba que eran unos novatos en esa isla! Además de que el capitán Smoker se encontraba de vacaciones en una isla tropical, celebrando la detención de Luffy. Subieron al barco, y al instante se fueron dejando a los de la armada maldiciéndolos.

—Nami…hip!— decía luffy haciendo un extraño bailecito como si intentara acercarse a ella, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo, pues más bien se estaba alejando de ella, pues iba retrocediendo.

— ¡Luffy! —Exclamó Nami antes de correr en su dirección, pues el chico estaba a punto de caer por la borda, por suerte, lo pudo parar a tiempo.—creo que será mejor llevarlo a la habitación…

—Sí, no vaya a ser que lo perdamos…—dijo Ace. Se llevaron a Luffy a la habitación, pero no se quiso separar de ella, pues era la única que le había echo mimitos, según él se tenía que quedar con ella. ¿A que niño pequeño no le gusta que le mimen?. Pues Luffy igual.

— bueno…me parece que te tendrás que quedar con él…no te suelta…—dijo Ace sonriendo.

— No importa, el pobre no sabe lo que hace, en estas circunstancias…—dijo ella.

—bien pues, adiós— dijo Ace. Nami le saludó con la cabeza en señal de adiós.


	5. sorpresas

**Capitulo 5: sorpresas….**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Nami se despertó por culpa de la mala posición en la que intentaba dormir. Intentó cambiar de posición, pero desistió, pues con Luffy así se arriesgaba a despertarlo. Intentó volver a dormir pero le fue imposible, estuvo un rato despierta hasta que el sueño la venció. Justo cuando Nami se durmió de nuevo, el capitán se despertó, le dolía la cabeza un montón, tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, hacía tan solo un par de horas. Se acordaba de haberse zampado la comida del guarda de su celda, también recordaba haber bebido algo que no sabía qué era, después veía imágenes dispersas, veía a Nami entrando en la celda, a Zoro hablar (no recordaba lo que decía, pero bueno), después había notado el aire en su cara, y ahora se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la imagen de Nami profundamente dormida, se incorporó poco a poco, pues tenía un buen dolor de cabeza, y aún iba un poco borracho, pero consciente de lo que hacía. Se sentó junto a Nami, y la miró durante un largo rato. Después decidió que Nami no estaba cómoda y poco a poco la tumbó en la cama para que pudiera descansar. Una vez tumbada, la tapó con una manta, pues le pareció que tenía frío. Se agachó a su lado y la siguió mirando fijamente, después de dudar un rato, acercó su cara a la de Nami y le dio un suave y tierno beso, corto pero dulce. Sin saber qué era lo que sentía, y porqué había besado a Nami, se levantó y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya. Cuando entró, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, era Zoro, que, como siempre estaba durmiendo en el suelo, aunque la realidad era que se había caído de la hamaca donde se había puesto a dormir. Luffy pasó por encima de él y se dirigió a su hamaca pero se encontró con Ace durmiendo plácidamente en ella. Decidió dormir en la hamaca de Zoro, ya que él no la utilizaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nami despertó, se sorprendió de encontrarse tumbada en la cama y tapada con una manta, no recordaba haberse dormido así. Oyó ruido en la cocina y se dirigió allí. Al entrar se fijo en que solo faltaba Luffy por llegar.

— ¡Buenos días Nami!— dijo Chopper.

—hola…—dijo aún dormida. — ¿qué hora es?

—creo que las diez…—dijo Usopp.

— ¿Las diez?—gritó Nami de lo sorprendida que estaba ¿cómo podía haber dormido tanto?

—Teniendo en cuenta que anoche nos dormimos todos más o menos a las dos…no has dormido tanto… —dijo Ace zampando.

— ¡Ten mi dulce pelirroja!—Sanji, como no, con babas acercándose a Nami.

—Gracias Sanji —dijo ignorándole. Empezaron a hablar de lo harían ese día, ya que no sabían cual era la isla más próxima, pues habían salido tan deprisa que no habían mirado a dónde se dirigían. Mientras hablaban llegó Luffy, con evidente molestia de que estuvieran hablando tan alto.

—hola, Sanji dame algo de comer…

—En seguida— le dijo.

— ¡sh!…no grites tanto…—dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.—ni vosotros por favor… —lo decía susurrando porque su propia voz le retumbaba en la cabeza.

—Creo que será mejor que empecemos a hacer nuestras cosas— dijo Ace en un susurro, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo a hacer sus tareas, solo quedaron en la cocina, Nami y luffy, que estaban desayunando.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Nami.

—pues… me duele la cabeza…y…no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ayer…¿qué pasó?— le preguntó.

— pues pasó que te bebiste una botella entera de sake de un solo trago, te emborrachaste, te sacamos de ahí, y tuve que dormir contigo porque no me soltabas…

— ¿estás enfadada?—preguntó poniendo morritos.

— ¿eh? No, hombre, no, al fin y al cabo estabas borracho, no sabías lo que hacías...—Nami se bebió el zumo de naranja de un trago y se dirigió a la puerta.—voy a ver como van las cosas—se sonrojó ligeramente y salió por la puerta. Se dirigió a la cabina donde guardaba sus mapas, para ver si se podía poner a dibujar, pero como ya imaginaba no se podía concentrar, con todo lo que había pasado…se puso a pensar en todo lo acontecido el día anterior, desde que llegó al cuartel y fue encerrada, hasta el…

— ¡¡Nami!! ¡¡Una isla!! ¡¡Nami!!— era la voz de Chopper lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Salió a cubierta y miró al horizonte, era cierto, había una isla, empezó a dar órdenes a todos los del barco, y en poco más de una hora estaban entrando en el puerto.

—la verdad es que no esperaba que hubiera una isla tan cerca de aquella…—dijo Nami.

— parece bastante más grande que la otra…-dijo Usopp, mirando a ver si veía el final de la isla.

— ¡¡Ey!! ¿Qué, vamos a explorar?—parecía que el capitán se encontraba mucho mejor seguramente gracias a algo que le había dado Chopper.— oye Ace, por cierto, ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?

—Pues, pensaba quedarme un tiempo… si no os molesta...-dijo mirando a su hermano.

—no es que me moleste que te quedes…pero…¡¡no quiero quedarme sin comida!!—aparece una gota de sudor en la frente de todos los presentes, que caen al suelo del impacto de esa respuesta.

Ace empezó a reír de manera descontrolada, tanto, que cayó al suelo preso de un ataque de risa monumental.

— ¿pero que leches pasa aqu...? ¡¡¡Ah!!!—trompazo, Zoro se había tropezado con Ace (que seguía riendo sin empanarse de nada) mientras venía de su habitual siesta matutina. Ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la marca de la madera en la cara y viendo a sus camaradas partiéndose de la risa a su costa. Se levantó, pegó cuatro gritos y se dirigió a la otra punta del barco a seguir durmiendo.

— ¡¡¡Zoro!!!—Gritó Nami— ¡¡¡nos vamos a explorar la isla!!! ¡¡¡Cuida del barco!!! —Esperó una respuesta, pero no la recibió. —¡¡¡ZORO!!!

— ¿¿¿qué quieres pesada???—gritó enfadado.

—¡¡¡Quiero que cuides bien del barco!!! —gritó ella aún más fuerte.

— ¡Está bien!

Así todos salieron del barco dejando a Zoro solo, y se dirigieron al pueblo. Cada uno fue a un sitio diferente, Sanji a comprar un montón de comida, teniendo a Ace y Luffy, la necesitarían. Chopper fue a comprar medicinas, Usopp, a una tienda de artillería, las chicas fueron a comprar ropa y algunos libros que quería Robin, y Ace y Luffy se quedaron aburriéndose por el pueblo.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó Luffy algo aburrido.

—Mm…pues… ¿qué te parece si entramos en ese bar a tomar algo?— preguntó mirando a un pequeño bar que hacía esquina.

— ¡¡vale!!—con una gran sonrisa Luffy se dirigió allí seguido de Ace.

Entraron en aquel pequeño bar. Había poca gente, la mayoría sentada a la barra, pues tan solo había cuatro mesas en la estancia. Luffy y su hermano se dirigieron también a la barra, donde el tabernero les atendió.

— ¡hola forasteros! ¿Qué vais a tomar?—preguntó mientras limpiaba un baso.

—Pues yo tomaré una cerveza—dijo el mayor.

—yo… ¡un zumo de naranja!

— ¡En seguida!—contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porqué están todos tan contentos?—preguntó Ace mirando a su alrededor, todos los ocupantes del bar reían y hablaban contentísimos.

—pues resulta que esta noche se celebra la gran fiesta del año, realmente es la mejor fiesta que se da por aquí, todo el mundo puede asistir, si queréis podéis venir vosotros también.

—Y ¿a qué hora empieza?—preguntó de nuevo Ace.

—alrededor de las ocho más o menos. —dijo mientras les cobraba.

—bien pues nosotros nos vamos—dijo Ace. Se dirigieron a la salida, y vieron en la tienda de al lado a Robin esperando en la puerta.

—vaya, ¿qué haces aquí Robin?—preguntó Luffy.

—espero a que salga Nami de dentro.

— ¡Ah…!— justo cuando iba a preguntar qué hacia Nami ahí dentro, la vio salir el interior de la tienda con un montón de bolsas.

— ¡¡bueno!! ¡Me he comprado un vestido fantástico! —Dijo mirando a Robin, entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos— ¡ah! Hola… ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Pues acabamos de salir de ese bar, y nos han contado algo…—empezó Ace.

— ¡¡se ve que esta noche dan una fiesta en el pueblo, y nos han invitado!!-dijo Luffy muy contento.

— ¿¿en serio??— preguntó Nami súper contenta. — ¡¡qué bien!! ¡¡Podré estrenar mi vestido nuevo!!! ¿Tú también lo estrenarás, verdad Robin?

—sí, supongo que no me queda de otra…

—creo que será mejor buscar a los dem…—Luffy fue interrumpido.

—¡¡¡por ahí vienen Usopp y Chopper!!!—dijo Nami.

—Será mejor buscar a Sanji…—dijo Luffy poniendo una mano a modo de visera para buscar mejor.

—no te preocupes hombre, que se lo diremos en el barco…

— ¡¡pero si no lo digo por la fiesta!! ¡Es que tengo hambre y él tiene la comida!—dijo dejando de buscar y mirando a sus camaradas.

—vamos al barco que seguro ya está preparando la comida…

Cuando llegaron al barco le contaron a Zoro lo de la fiesta, aunque, como suponían no le importaba. Notaron el olor de algo que Sanji preparaba en la cocina, Luffy guiado por el olor fue hacia allí, pero se estampó con la puerta de cocina, el cocinero la había cerrado para que el glotón de Luffy no entrara. Todos acudieron a ver que había pasado, y se encontraron con el capitán en el suelo.

— ¡Luffy!—dijeron todos. — ¿qué te ha pasado?

— Pues me he dado con la puerta…. —dijo rascándose la cabeza. En ese momento salió Sanji de la cocina.

—La comida ya está. —volvió a entrar seguido de los demás.

—Oye, Sanji, ¿porqué has cerrado la puerta?—preguntó Luffy engullendo el contenido de su plato.

— Pues para que cierta persona no entrara a molestar—contestó mirándole. Le explicaron lo de la fiesta, y el contestó con corazones en los ojos que iría encantado. Después de comer, cada uno se dedicó a hacer las actividades de cada día.

—Bueno—dijo Nami mirando el reloj—ya es hora de ir a arreglarme…

—¿¿qué??—preguntaron Usopp, Chopper y Luffy a la vez. —¡¡pero si solo son las seis!! —añadió el capitán.

—¡¡pues por eso!! Venga no quiero que nadie me moleste. —Mirando con cara de asesina—nos veremos aquí a las ocho menos diez para ir todos juntos, ¿¿de acuerdo??—preguntó, los chicos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. — ¡¡Robin!!—Llamó— ¡ven! ¡¡Vamos a arreglarnos!!—Robin apareció por una esquina.

—de acuerdo—dijo dejando el libro en las manos de Chopper. Ambas se dirigieron a su habitación. — no hacía falta empezar a cambiarnos ya…

— ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! No podemos ir de cualquier manera…además, así, estrenamos conjunto…—se empezaron a arreglar hablando de distintas cosas.—oye Robin, tengo que contarte algo…

—Dime— dijo girando hacia Nami, al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que era algo importante— ¿qué pasa, navegante?

— pues resulta que esta noche, me he despertado, y no me podía dormir, y cuando por fin lo conseguí, Luffy se despertó...y...—se sonrojó—y...me besó. —Robin la miró expectante—después salió de la habitación…—Robin y ella se pusieron a hablar de los posibles motivos de aquél beso, mientras, los chicos se fueron a su habitación a arreglarse también (bueno, más bien a ponerse algo que tenían en el armario y nunca usaban.) Zoro y Luffy se pusieron a hablar mientras los otros discutían.

— ¡Ey, Zoro!—llamó luffy, un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó dándose cuenta de que le pasaba algo a su capitán.

—verás es que…—Luffy se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. —siento algo extraño…—Zoro lo miró con cara de no entiendo, y Luffy intentó explicarse mejor—aquí, en el estómago, siento como mariposas…—miró a Zoro, que al parecer ya sabía que ocurría.

—ya… ¿y eso cuando te pasa?—preguntó.

—pues…creo que cuando Nami está cerca…sí, seguro que sí.

—ya…¿¿así que con Nami??-dijo Zoro más para él que para Luffy.

— ¿Sabes que me pasa?— le preguntó mientras Zoro asentía con la cabeza. — y ¿qué es?

—Hem...Luffy, creo que lo que te pasa es, ejem, que estás enamorado—dijo poco a poco.

— ¡Ah!...—dijo el capitán— y ¿qué es eso?—preguntó con su cara más inocente. Zoro cayó de espaldas. —Zoro, ¿te has hecho daño?—preguntaron todos los presentes.

—no, no, estoy bien...—dijo poniéndose rojo—ejem… Luffy ¿¿no sabes lo que es el amor??—preguntó. Luffy negó con la cabeza.

— el amor es maravilloso—empezaron a haber corazones flotando por toda la habitación—¡¡es cuando el corazón te va a cien cuando estás con otra persona...es…!!

— ¡¡calla imbécil!!—dijo Zoro, interrumpiendo a Sanji. —Luffy, Sanji tiene razón…

— ¿Es como lo que siente Usopp por kaya?—preguntó inocentemente.

-si, supongo..

— ¿Como lo que siente sanji por las chicas?—preguntó de nuevo.

—bueno no se lo que siente él exactamente…—no pudo acabar de hablar

— ¿como lo que sientes tú por Robin?

—sí, sí, exacto...—dijo Zoro sin pensarlo. —¡¡ah!! ¿¡Qué he dicho!?—se puso súper rojo ante la mirada atenta de sus nakamas.

—¡¡¡Cómo!!! ¿¿¡¡Qué este imbécil está enamorado de "mi" Robin!!?? —gritó Sanji.

— ¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Sanji tranqui tío!!—dijo Ace, entrando en la habitación—se te oye desde el baño…

Mientras tanto las chicas, que habían estado hablando más que vistiéndose, se preparaban para la fiesta, cuando oyeron los gritos de Sanji.

—_¡¡¡cómo!!! ¿¡Qué este imbécil está enamorado de __**"mi"**__ Robin……!?_—se oyó de fondo.

— ¿qué leches pasa ahora? —Dijo Nami. — Voy a ver que narices les pasa... ahora vuelvo.—cogió una bata y se tapó. Fue a la habitación de los chicos y entró sin llamar. — ¡¡se puede sa…!!

—¡¡¡Ah!!!—gritaron todos. Nami dirigió la vista hacia los chicos que (la gran mayoría) se encontraban en calzoncillos. Vio que Luffy se escondía detrás de Zoro, y que éste llevaba puesto un bóxer negro muy, muy ajustado, vio a Sanji con unos calzones de corazones rojos, Usopp y Chopper estaban escondidos, volvió a fijarse en Luffy, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba NADA puesto, y se dio la vuelta, todo eso pasó en un segundo.

—Haber si no gritáis tanto…que se os oye desde nuestra habitación… —dijo toda colorada, después de haber dicho eso se fue como una exhalación.

—Me ha visto…—dijo Luffy más rojo que un tomate, todos se giraron hacia él.— me ha …visto...desnudo...—se puso aún más rojo.

—no...No le ha dado tiempo…ha sido todo muy rápido...—dijo Ace para intentar animarlo. —¿¿verdad chicos??—preguntó haciendo señas para que dijeran que sí.

—Ace tiene razón Luffy, seguro que no te ha visto...—dijo Sanji, pensando que ojalá fuera cierto, pero sabía que Luffy tenía razón, Nami le había visto desnudo.

Mientras los chicos se vestían y le decían al capitán que Nami no le había visto, ésta se dirigía lentamente hacia la habitación que compartía con Robin, entró silenciosamente.

—Hola navegante, ¿qué ha sido ese grito?—preguntó Robin abrochándose el vestido. Como Nami no respondía, se giró, y vio su cara. — ¿qué ha pasado navegante?

—Pues... he entrado...y...le...he visto…—dijo tartamudeando a causa de los nervios.

— ¿a quién has visto?—preguntó Robin, imaginando de qué iba la cosa.— ¿has visto a Luffy sin ropa?—preguntó, Nami solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.—¡uf!…pobre capitán...-dijo Robin peinándose. —deberías vestirte .—Nami asintió, cogió su vestido y se lo puso. Después de aquel incidente, no pasó nada más hasta el momento de encontrarse con los chicos.

Ya era la hora, y, como habían quedado, se encontraron en cubierta. Los chicos se quedaron mirando embobados a las chicas, que estaban realmente preciosas. Robin llevaba puesto un vestido negro cogido al cuello con la espalda descubierta, el vestido llevaba algo de brillantina. Los zapatos eran también negros, cogidos al tobillo, con algo de tacón. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un guardapelo precioso. Nami llevaba un vestido blanco, con tirantes estrechos cruzados en la espalda. Llevaba un escote bastante pronunciado, los zapatos del mismo color, parecidos a los de Robin, pero con una pequeña diferencia, los de Nami llevaban una pequeña mariposa en broche. También iba maquillada, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto.

—Será mejor ir tirando— dijo Ace— o llegaremos tarde.—empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo seguido de los demás. Sanji iba dando vueltas alrededor de las chicas como los buitres, Nami pasaba de él, por lo que fue a ver si Robin picaba. Usopp y Chopper iban hablando de las aventuras vividas por Usopp, Zoro caminaba ausente, y Luffy y Nami se miraban de reojo y se ponían rojos. Ace viéndolos, se acercó a Luffy.

— ¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Hermanito!! ¿Te preocupa que Nami te haya visto?? —Miró a su hermano, había dado en el clavo. — no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa alguna vez…

— ¿en serio?

— sí, a mi también —dijo—pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso, ¿¿ te gusta??

—no sé… siento como mariposas en el estomago y no sé qué es...—miró preocupado a su hermano.

— ¡¡No te preocupes que no es nada malo!! Eso significa que estás enamorado, que quieres estar con una persona más que con las demás—dijo viendo que su hermano no entendía.

—Entonces, ¿¿quiero estar con Nami más que con los demás??—preguntó.

—yo no lo sé…lo tienes que saber tu…—dijo dirigiéndose hacia Nami. — ¡hola Nami!—saludó.

— ¡ah! hola Ace…

— ¿Qué te pasa?—vio que Nami miraba a Luffy. — ¿te gusta Luffy?

— ¿¿qué??

—vaya, ¡¡por tu cara creo que he adivinado!! no hace falta que te pongas así... ¡si te gusta díselo!

—las cosas no son tan fáciles…

— ¿¿te ha besado??

— ¿¿a que viene eso??

— ¡creo que he vuelto a acertar!

— sí, me besó, pero él creía que estaba dormida…

— pues dile que no estabas dormida, y deja que te guíen tus sentimientos…

—oye Ace, ¿desde cuando sabes tu de estas cosas?

— ¡¡pues de un viejo amigo..!! es una larga historia, quizá te la cuente algún día, adiós cuñada!!—Ace se alejó sonriendo.

— Ace….—reaccionó demasiado tarde, cuado fue a gritarle a Ace, ya se había ido.—creo que tiene razón…—se dirigió hacía Luffy.— Luffy, tengo que hablar contigo…

—y yo…—después de hablar durante un buen rato, aclararon las cosas, y con una buena sonrisa se dirigieron más contentos a la fiesta. Se veía que era un pueblo muy famoso para los piratas, pues estaba todo bien lleno.


	6. una fiesta y que más?

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene lemmon, indicaré con _________ cuando empieza y cuando termina para aquellos que no gusten leerlo.**

**Capítulo 6: una fiesta… ¿y qué más?**

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, los ánimos de la tripulación estaban mucho mejor, Luffy y Nami habían hablado del asunto y lo habían arreglado, ahora todo estaba bien. Al llegar a la plaza mayor, donde se celebraba la fiesta, se encontraron al tabernero que se acercó a ellos con una buena copa en la mano.

— ¡Hola!—saludó— ¡¡veo que al final habéis venido!!

—Sí, Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por invitarnos!—dijo Ace.

— ¡no, hombre! ¡Si no es para tanto!—dijo riendo el tabernero. — ¡pero no os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Ir a divertiros!

—sí, ¡¡tiene razón!!—Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa. — ¡ven, Nami! ¡Vamos a bailar!

—Sí—dijo ella sonrojándose.

La música que habían puesto era bastante marchosa, pero, como en toda buena fiesta de categoría, no podía faltar la bebida. Un joven camarero vestido de esmoquin se acercó a la feliz pareja para ofrecerles una copa.

— ¿una copa, señorita? ¿Señor?—ofreció el camarero.

Nami cogió dos copas. — ¡Muchas gracias!—el camarero fue hacia otra dirección.

— Ey, Nami ¿por qué has cogido dos copas?—preguntó Luffy. Lo dijo mientras se sentaban en un banco.

—pues, porque así me durará más—contestó.

—ah... y ¿a qué sabe eso?

—pues a…esto. — le dijo, no sabía cómo describir el sabor de bebida.

—y ¿qué es eso?

—es champagne, ¿quieres probar un poco?

—no, mejor no—dijo recordando lo que le pasó la última, o mejor dicho, la primera vez.

—porque le des un sorbo no te pasará nada.

— ¿de verdad?

—Sí—le ofreció una copa y él lo olió y luego lo probó.

—¡¡egh!! ¡Está asqueroso!— Nami sólo rió ante el comentario y se bebió las dos copas seguidas ante la atónita mirada de su capitán.

—Bueno, ¿no querías bailar?—dijo levantándose— ¡pues vamos!— al instante Luffy se levantó y fueron a la pista de baile. La música paró para dar paso a una balada que exigía bailar bien juntos, ambos se pusieron como tomates. Pero empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Al cabo de un rato y unas cuantas canciones marchosas, se dirigieron a un banco cercano.

—Nami…—dijo Luffy sonrojado— lo de antes… ¿es cierto?

—sí. —dijo ella.

—así que lo sabes…

— ¿Que sé el qué?— él pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

-pues…—tragó saliva—pues…— ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla salir de su boca. — pues que… Nami…—su corazón cada vez iba más rápido. En esto un borracho se acercó a ellos (que no lo vieron venir) y sí, rompió el bonito momento derramando una cerveza en el vestido nuevo de Nami.

—¡¡¡AH!!!—Estaba muy enfadada—¡¡maldito borracho!! ¡Te voy a…!

—Tranquila, Nami, vamos al barco para que te cambies de ropa—dijo Luffy cogiéndola por el brazo. Ella se calmó.

—de acuerdo vamos.

Zoro estaba medio sentado en un banco bebiendo cervezas, observaba sin interés a las parejas que bailaban alegres en la pista, se había fijado especialmente en Luffy y Nami, no sabía como esos dos no se habían dado cuenta antes de que se gustaban mutuamente, estaba clarísimo, lo sabía toda la tripulación, incluso Ace, nada más llegar se había dado cuenta, sinceramente, Luffy había tenido suerte de que Sanji le dejara el camino libre con su _"adorada pelirroja"_ , ¡Dios! el cejas torcidas cada vez lo tenía peor. Ahora se había quedado sin Nami. En realidad a Zoro no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado. No le dio importancia, ni siquiera se giró a ver quien era, lo sabía perfectamente. Era ella.

—Hola, espadachín—dijo con su calmada voz de siempre. —Veo que te estás dando un buen festín. —y era cierto, alrededor de banco había un montón de cervezas vacías.

—Hola—dijo— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sólo he venido a hacerte compañía—contestó ella. Él se giró a mirarla, pero su cara adquirió un tono rojizo con el que estaba ya familiarizado. Ella al darse cuenta, sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo Zoro girando la cara otra vez.

—ya te lo he dicho vengo a hacerte compañía.—cogió una cerveza y su vaso, y se sirvió.

—ni pienses que me creo que has venido aquí sólo a eso.

—tienes razón, espadachín—dijo sonriendo. — antes, en el barco, he oído el grito que ha dado el cocinero...—Zoro se puso más rojo e intentó ocultarlo tomando otra cerveza.

— ¿Qué grito?—intentaba hacerse el despistado.

—si quieres te lo repito—sonrió, vio que la expresión de Zoro decía que no, pero aún así lo hizo. — creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: ¿cómo? ¿Que este imbécil está enamorado de mi Robin? ¿Dijo eso cierto?—Zoro sólo asintió con la cabeza. —y supongo que con este imbécil se refería a ti, pues que yo sepa eres al único al que llama así siempre, claro que también podría haber sido a Luffy, pero sabiendo que está enamorado de Nami, queda descartado. Pues bien, he venido para aclarar ese tema.—Zoro la miró, y ella asintió.

Luffy y Nami llegaron al barco y ella se fue a por algo para ponerse. Luffy se fue hacia la cocina, evidentemente para coger algo de comida ya que Sanji no estaba. Cuando estuvo lista, fue hacía cocina, segura de que Luffy estaría allí.

— ya estoy lista. —dijo.

— ¿No quieres volver a la fiesta?—preguntó el capitán, al ver el atuendo de la chica.

—no… Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, así podremos hablar tranquilos.

—sí...—Luffy se sonrojó.

—Me gustaría que acabaras de decirme lo de antes…—dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana a Luffy.

—sí…Hem....—no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Nami que estaba enamorado de ella. Intentó conseguir las palabras exactas, al menos en sus ensayos no era tan difícil. Como sabía que cuanto más tardara en decirlo más difícil sería, optó por soltarlo de golpe. —Nami, yo…¡¡estoy enamorado de ti!!—dijo cerrando los ojos para no ver a la pelirroja.

—Luffy, yo también te quiero. —dijo ella acercándose a él. Luffy abrió los ojos para ver como la chica se acercaba a él lentamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, siguieron besándose hasta que el aire empezó a faltar, y se separaron. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que Nami se levantara y cogiera de la mano a su amado capitán

— ¿Dónde vamos Nami?—preguntó viendo que se lo llevaba.

—Ya lo verás…—dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Llegaron a su habitación, y después de entrar, Nami cerró la puerta con pestillo, para que si volvía alguien no les molestara. —aquí estaremos más tranquilos…

**__________**

—sí...—Luffy se acercó a Nami y la besó profundamente. Poco a poco introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, profundizando aún más el beso. Pronto dejó la boca para pasar al cuello, que olía intensamente a mandarinas. Luffy se separó para quitarse la camiseta, viendo como Nami se desabrochaba, sensualmente, la camisa que llevaba, pero sin quitársela, sólo dejando ver su sujetador.

Nami atrajo hacia si a Luffy, aprentándolo con fuerza. Volvieron a besarse durante un rato, hasta que Nami pasó a besar el cuello del chico mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda maliciosamente. Luffy la empujó contra la pared, y volvió a besarla, ella respondió y pasó una mano a la nuca de él para profundizarlo, mientras que con la otra mano seguía acariciando la espalda del chico.

Mientras se besaban, Luffy, deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella, haciendo que bajara los brazos, para desprenderse de la blusa. Ante el contacto la piel de la muchacha se erizó.

Nami, en un rápido movimiento, se había despojado del sujetador, tirándolo por algún lugar de la habitación. Luffy agarró uno de los pechos y empezó a acariciarlo y apretarlo, y entonces decidió coger el otro también, dándole el mismo trato a ambos. Notó como los pezones de la chica se ponían duros y le gustó. Ella retiró sus manos y se separó de él guiándolo a la cama. Dejó que el chico se tumbara, y se sentó encima de él, volviendo a besarlo y deslizando, luego, su lengua por el cuello de éste. Lentamente empezó bajar dándole pequeños mordiscos por el pecho haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera.

Subió y lo miró unos segundos antes de continuar. Volvió a empezar siguiendo el mismo camino que había trazado antes. Notó como la entrepierna del chico reaccionaba a sus estímulos, y eso le gustó. Volvió a subir y se concentró en la boca de él, esta vez durante largo rato. Total no había prisa, sus nakamas no volverían hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Entonces Luffy, la quitó de encima suyo y la tumbó a su lado, tumbándose encima de ella. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de ella, y empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, bajando poco a poco, y llegando hasta sus pechos. Primero agarró uno con una mano, y empezó a juguetear con él en su boca, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, lo que provocó que nami lanzara algún que otro gemido. Después el chico pasó a darle el mismo trato al otro.

En ese momento, Nami dirigió una mano al pantalón del chico, y lo desabrochó. Con ayuda de Luffy el pantalón pronto estuvo fuera. Luffy siguió con su tarea, hasta que nami le apartó de sus pechos y le besó nuevamente. Él repasó con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica sin olvidarse ningún detalle. Empezó por los hombros, y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, en los que se entretuvo un buen rato, jugueteando con ellos. Siguió bajando por la cintura, y se paró al llegar a los pantalones. Los desabrochó, y los fue bajando lentamente, con ayuda de ella, desaparecieron.

Ya era poca, la tela que los separaba. Nami introdujo la mano en los calzoncillos de él y empezó a masajear su miembro, haciendo así que el chico dejara escapar algunos gemidos. Sus respiraciones aceleraban con cada estímulo, parecía que se les fuera a acabar el aire de un momento a otro. Nami dejó su tarea y retiró los calzoncillos del medio.

Luffy llevó una de sus manos a la zona íntima de la chica y por encima de la fina tela, empezó a masajearla. Nami no pudo más que lanzar varios gemidos, cosa que excitó más al pelinegro. Al poco rato Nami retiró el trozo de tela, que ya molestaba, y el chico pudo acariciarla directamente.

**___________**

—Nami...—dijo él susurrando.

—Sí—asintió ella, deseando llegar al final.

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y lentamente, se introdujo en ella, para no hacerle daño. Poco a poco empezó a embestir, haciendo que sus respiraciones se volvieran más rápidas. Ambos sentían que se acerba el fin. Con un último gemido más fuerte acabó el acto. Ambos se recostaron en la cama.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, oyeron cómo una botella caía y se hacía trizas. Pero no les importó nada. En ese instante sólo importaban ellos dos.

—Nami —dijo Luffy después de un rato.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Ha sido genial –dijo— y... hem…esto…

— ¿Ha sido tu primera vez?—el chico asintió. Nami sólo sonrió— también ha sido la mía. —dijo

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó.

—sí, pero ahora deberíamos dormir un poco.

—tienes razón.

Ambos abrazados se pusieron a dormir, y en escasos minutos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, y no se habrían enterado ni si hubiera habido un terremoto. Estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ni siquiera oyeron los gritos de Usopp y Chopper buscándolos.

—Parece que no están…—dijo Usopp.

—bueno, no importa ya hablaremos con ellos por la mañana…vamos a dormir…—dijo el renito bostezando.

—Sí, será mejor, quizá estén aún en la fiesta, como el resto…—dijo Usopp. Y los dos se dirigieron a su cuarto dispuestos a dormir unas cuantas horas.


	7. mas noticias

**Capitulo 7: más noticias**

Debían ser alrededor de las nueve y media cuando Nami abrió lentamente los ojos. Vio a Luffy a su lado, abrazándola, tenía una cara de inmensa felicidad. Nami miró el reloj que tenía a su lado.

— ¡OH! ¡Dios! ¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!—dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no se oyera en el resto del barco. —¡¡Luffy, despierta!!—el chico abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo bostezando.

—son las nueve y media.

— ¿Y qué?—preguntó él.

— ¡Pues que es hora de levantarnos!—dijo ella.

—sí... supongo que tienes razón...—Luffy se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

Se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse.

—Espera un momento—dijo Nami. —voy a ver si hay alguien por aquí.

— ¿para qué?

— ¿cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para que no te vean saliendo de mi habitación!—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —no creo que pudiera soportarlos…

— ¿soportarlos?

—sí, seguro que harán bromitas estúpidas, de ésas que sólo saben hacer ellos…ahora calla, voy a ver. —Nami se dirigió a la puerta, descorrió el pestillo y la entreabrió. La chica se quedó de piedra. No se habría imaginado en ningún momento lo que estaba viendo. La puerta se abrió del todo, ya de la sorpresa, Nami no pudo mantenerla cerrada. Allí en el pasillo, se encontraban todos, mirándola. Zoro apoyado en la pared justo a su lado, Usopp y Chopper en la pared de al lado, Ace tumbado en el suelo, mirándola, y Sanji…Sanji estaba de espalda a la pelirroja, agachado, con una sombra negra a su alrededor. Vio a Robin que venía con una taza de café en las manos.

—buenos días navegante. —dijo tranquila.

—Qué, Nami, ¿cómo habéis dormido?—preguntó Ace maliciosamente.

—Sí, eso, ¡contesta!— dijo usopp, con cara traviesa.

—Nami… snif… snif... —Sanji se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se dirigía a la pelirroja. — ¿por qué?? ¿Por qué? ¿por qué con él? snif... snif...—se giró y se fue lentamente arrastrando los pies como alma en pena.

—bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada??—preguntó Zoro.

—e...esto...yo...—Nami estaba perpleja, no sabía que decir. Entonces Luffy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¡Ey, Nami! ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó inocentemente. — ¡ah! ¿Hola chicos que tal?—preguntó contento.

—Muy bien, Luffy y ¿vosotros que tal?—preguntó Zoro.

— pues muy bien la verdad…jamás me hubiera imaginado que esto del sex…—no pudo seguir hablando pues Nami le tapó la boca con las manos. Esto hizo que todos los presentes sonrieran.

—Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, ¿no crees navegante?—preguntó Robin mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, tienes razón...— Nami cogió a Luffy y lo arrastró a su habitación —¡¡ahora vamos!!—dijo alzando la voz para que la oyeran. —escúchame bien Luffy, no puedes contar NADA de lo que pasó anoche.

— ¿Nada de nada?—preguntó él.

—bueno…no puedes contar nada de lo que pasó en mi habitación… ¿de acuerdo??—el chico asintió. —bien y ahora a desayunar…

Salieron en dirección a la cocina, una vez dentro se sentaron a la mesa. Nami se dio cuenta de que algunos le dirigían fugaces miradas.

—Nami, creo que necesitaremos dinero para comprar mas comida…—le dijo Sanji en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

—pero no se cuanto nos queda…creo que no tenemos mucho. —le explicó

—pues tendremos que hacer algo…

—Sanji…—decía Luffy—quiero más…—pedía mientras se tocaba la barriga. — tengo hambre…

—¡¡pues te aguantas!!—Dijo mirándole con cara asesina.— no tenemos tanta comida como para desperdiciarla contigo.

—pero Sanji...—dijo poniendo morritos— si no como moriré…

—sí, claro, y ¡yo soy el papa de roma! ¡¡No te fastidia!! Por un día que no comas tanto no te pasara nada…—dijo Sanji comiéndose una tostada. — además, nuestras reservas se agotan a una velocidad increíble…

— ¡Pero si en la última isla compramos mucha comida!—exclamó un sorprendido Luffy. — ¿cómo puede ser que se este acabando?—preguntó.

— ¿Y tú lo preguntas?—exclamaron todos.

—es por tu culpa Luffy, si no comieras tanto no tendríamos esa clase de problemas…—dijo Usopp, mientras daba un gran bostezo.

— ¿estás bien Usopp —preguntó Chopper preocupado por su amigo.

—sí, tranquilo, sólo es que estoy cansado.

—ah, claro...

— ¡es verdad! ¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis anoche?—preguntó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Pues la verdad es que fue muy divertido!—dijo Chopper.

— ¡sí! ¡¡Nos lo pasamos genial!—dijo usopp.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿Qué hicisteis??

—pues primero fuimos a tomar un refresco…

— ¡sí! ¡Y conocimos a unas chicas muy simpáticas!—dijo Chopper.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaron Luffy, Sanji y Nami a la vez.

—la verdad es que sí, y estaban encantadas con Chopper, al pobre casi lo asfixian…

—sí, bueno, pero después de eso todo fue muy bien—dijo sonriendo.

— ¡entonces os divertisteis mucho! ¿No?—preguntó Luffy.

—¡¡sí!!—dijeron los dos al unísono.

—y tú, Sanji, ¿qué hiciste??—preguntó el capitán.

—pues…cosas. —contestó sin mucho ánimo, cierto era que se lo había pasado muy bien, sobretodo con aquella chica… Pero no pensaba darles más información de la debida.

—te lo tuviste que pasar muy bien...¿no?—preguntó Zoro.—ya que llegaste a las seis de la mañana…

— ¿y tú como lo sabes?—interrogó Sanji.— ¡maldito marimo! ¿¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a la gente??

—no. Lo que pasa es que cuando llegaste, nosotros acabábamos de llegar. —dijo Robin tomando un poco de café.

— ¿¡qué!?—Exclamó Sanji. —no...No...Es posible…¿¿vosotros dos estáis juntos??—ambos asintieron, y después Sanji cayó en estado de "shock" al suelo.

—¡¡vaya!! ¡¡Qué bien!! ¿No crees Nami?—dijo el capitán.

—sí, Luffy, pero Sanji está inconsciente…

— ¡ay, pobrecito…!—decía usopp. —en un solo día ha perdido cualquier oportunidad con las chicas…

— ¡Tienes razón!—decía Chopper asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llevaron a Sanji a la habitación de los chicos y le dejaron descansar, mientras el resto de la tripulación se ponía a hacer sus habituales entretenimientos.

Nami y Robin estaban en sus tumbonas tomando el sol, viendo como Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se divertían jugando a las cartas. Y Zoro dormía delante de ellas.

— ¿entonces es cierto que Zoro y tú…?

—sí

—vaya. ¿Y cómo pasó?

—pues fue en la fiesta, cuando nos separamos fui a hablar con él para aclarar cierto tema…

—vaya. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Robin!—exclamó

—gracias, yo también me alegro por ti. —dijo Robin sonriendo.

Mientras ellas se contaban mil y una cosas, Luffy se acercó a Zoro, ya se había cansado de jugar al escondite.

— ¡Ey, Zoro!…—decía agachado al lado del espadachín. Como respuesta, Luffy recibió un gruñido.

— ¿Qué?—dijo poniendo cara de no entiendo— no te he entendido Zoro, a ver si hablas más claro…

Al ver que Zoro no le hacía ni caso, decidió despertarlo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, o sea, tapándole la nariz…

—¡¡¡Ah!!!—Zoro se incorporó de golpe intentando respirar. — ¿¡pero qué narices te pasa imbécil!? ¡¡Casi me matas!!— mientras tanto las chicas habían dejado su conversación para ver la escena.

— ¿Estás bien Zoro?—preguntó Nami.

— ¿¡que si estoy bien!? ¡Este inútil casi me mata! ¿Te parece que pueda estar bien después de un atentado contra mi vida?—gritó Zoro.

—yo sólo preguntaba, no hace falta que me grites así…—en ese momento llegó Ace, que no viendo por donde pisaba, tropezó con Luffy (que estaba medio inconsciente gracias a Zoro) y fue derechito al agua, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que… se oyó un "chof" procedente del mar.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Nami.

—No sé…—dijeron Chopper y Usopp, haciendo acto de presencia. Todos se pusieron a pensar y tardaron un buen rato en darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

— ¡ah!!—exclamó Luffy.

— ¿qué pasa?

— ¡¡¡Ace!!! ¡¡¡Ace!!!

— ¿qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¡Que no está!—dijo e inmediatamente cogió a Zoro y lo tiró al mar— ¡¡¡sálvalo!!!—acto seguido se oyó el mismo "chof" que antes, y todos se quedaron pasmados.

Al cabo de un minuto Zoro salió del agua con Ace.

— ¿¡pero tú de qué vas!? ¿¡Se puede saber porque me tiras al agua así!? ¡¡Y encima sin avisar!!

—Tenías que salvar a Ace...—dijo de lo más natural.

— ¿y me tienes que tirar a mi?

—es que estabas más cerca. —contestó tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a Ace dijo. — ¿estás bien?

Con mirada asesina, su hermano le contestó— ¡por poco me muero! ¿¿Te parece normal??

—lo siento, no nos hemos dado cuenta…

—pues menos mal que al final os habéis dado cuenta que si no…

—perdona Ace—dijeron todos a coro.

—está bien, está bien...

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los mugiwara. No entendían que estaba pasando, hacía tan sólo cinco minutos había un sol espléndido, y ahora, seguramente empezaría una de esas tormentas tan alarmantes. De repente, algo chocó con el barco, y al dirigirse hacía allí pudieran distinguir una oscura figura encapuchada, y detrás un barco pirata enorme. Inmediatamente todos se prepararon para luchar, menos Usopp y Chopper que se escondieron detrás de Sanji.

— ¿quien eres?—preguntó Zoro.

—sólo he venido a preguntar por esta chica. —sacó un papel de wanted con una niña en él, pero era diferente a otros carteles, ya que este no tenía nombre, y se lo tendió a Luffy. — ¿¿la conocéis??

—mmm….—todos se acercaron a ver la foto, menos Nami que había ido a consultar en sus mapas donde se encontraban exactamente, ya que se habían desviado de su ruta.

—La verdad es que su cara me suena…. —dijo Usopp. —pero ahora no sé de qué…—los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿De cuando es esta foto?—preguntó Zoro.

— creo que hace diez años…

— ¿Diez años?—exclamaron todos.

—entonces es posible que…—Robin hacía sus suposiciones.

— ¿De que hablas, Robin?—preguntó Chopper.

—fijaos bien en la foto, la niña que hay ahí de pelo corto y pelirrojo, ojos marrones… no creéis que se parece mucho a…

— ¡¡¡Nami!!!—exclamaron todos.

—así que la conocéis—dijo el hombre mientras desenfundaba su espada— decidme donde está… para matarla…


	8. malos recuerdos

**Capitulo 8: malos recuerdos**

El hombre encapuchado, con espada en mano, miró a los mugiwara con una sonrisa diabólica, aunque éstos no pudieron percibirla por la capucha que llevaba aquél ser.

—Decidme, si no queréis morir, dónde está…—dijo pasando la lengua por la espada. En aquél preciso instante la puerta por la que se había ido Nami se abrió dejando ver su silueta.

—Chicos, debemos corregir el rumbo…—dijo sin percatarse de nada. Entonces levantó la vista al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. — ¿qué pasa?

—vaya… has cambiado mucho, pequeña…—el encapuchado se retiró la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Estaba muy demacrado, tenía la mitad de la cara quemada y en la otra mitad tenía una gran cicatriz, como si alguien le hubiera intentado arrancar la piel. — Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, preciosa… —poco a poco el individuo se dirigió hacia Nami, que estaba en estado de shock al reconocerle. — Veo que te acuerdas de mi...—faltaba poco para que la alcanzara, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡¡déjala!! ¡¡¡No te acerques a ella!!!—Luffy se puso delante de ella impidiendo que aquel desagradable hombre pudiera tocarla.

— vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a un mosquito en medio…—dijo soltando una gran carcajada. — ¿¿acaso sabes quien soy yo, mocoso??

—¡¡no tengo ni idea y tampoco me importa!! ¡¡Sólo te digo que si te acercas a ella te mataré!!

— ¿matarme dices? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír, por favor..! Tengo una recompensa más alta de lo que tú puedas llegar a tener, mugiwara. Y en este preciso instante, ¡quiero que te apartes de mi camino!— atacó a Luffy con la espada, pero éste se apartó a tiempo empujando a Nami hacia Zoro (que se había situado detrás sin que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta) y éste la cogió llevándosela en brazos, ya que Nami estaba temblando.

— ¡Zoro! ¡¡Cuídala!!— dijo Luffy enfrentando al hombretón. Zoro simplemente sonrió mientras se apartaba del lugar de la batalla, protegiendo a Nami y apoyándola en la pared de la cubierta. En seguida acudieron los demás, haciendo una barrera alrededor de Nami para que les fuera imposible cogerla. En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando a todos los presentes. Mientras todos luchaban, Nami seguía en estado de shock, sentía como su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más, y ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se sumergió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos oscuros y dolorosos.

En la cubierta del barco, Luffy se enfrentaba con el hombre, mientras Zoro, Robin, Ace, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper defendían a Nami, algunos más fácilmente que otros. El mar parecía enfurecerse cada vez más y las olas empezaban a ser demasiado altas y fuertes para que el barco aguantara y, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse en pie.

Poco a poco los atacantes fueron retirándose, ya que tenían sus propios problemas en su barco. Aquel individuo se puso en la barandilla del barco, era la señal para retirarse.

—¡¡no olvides esto, mugiwara!! ¡¡Volveré!! Pronto nos volveremos a ver, y juro que cobraré mi venganza—señaló a Nami— ¡¡matándola!!—hizo ademán de irse, pero se volvió una vez más— ¡ah! Sí, y mi nombre es Kuroshi.—dicho esto, dio un salto y se marchó antes de que Luffy pudiera hacer algo.

En seguida se giraron todos hacia Nami, debían hacer algo para despertarla, ya que era la única que podía dirigir el barco para salir de semejante tormenta.

Nami seguía sumida en sus recuerdos cuando oyó una voz llamándola. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, los chicos intentaban controlar el barco si conseguirlo. Zoro y Sanji intentaban recoger las velas pero no lo conseguían y Robin con unos cuantos brazos de más los estaba ayudando y de paso se aguantaba a ella misma para no caer. Usopp y Chopper intentaban aguantarse en la barandilla, ya que cada vez que intentaban moverse una ola (o unas cuantas) les impedía hacerlo. Ace no estaba a la vista, por lo que supuso que había ido a intentar manejar el timón, y, por último, Luffy estaba a su lado hablándole para que despertara.

Una vez despierta del todo y consciente de todo, se puso en pie, con bastante dificultad debido a que el suelo estaba resbaladizo, y aguantada en Luffy empezó a dar las órdenes necesarias, y mirando el log pose, les dijo a Chopper y a Usopp que fueran a cambiar el rumbo.

Una vez todo en calma, se cambiaron de ropa y se reunieron en la cocina para hablar de lo sucedido.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que prepare algo caliente para que entremos en calor...—dijo Sanji, para intentar que la situación fuera menos tensa.

—buena idea, Sanji. —dijo Usopp y Chopper lo secundó con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

—Creo que debemos investigar quien es ese tipo…—dijo Ace.—aunque…—miró a Nami— creo que te conocía bastante …¿no?

—Es verdad Nami, ¿quien es ese?—preguntó Chopper. Todos esperaron callados una respuesta por parte de la navegante de la tripulación. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nami habló.

—Él es uno de los piratas a los que robé para conseguir el dinero…—explicó cabizbaja.

—Pues no parecía sólo enfadado por eso, vamos, no creo yo que nadie vaya a perseguir a una persona sólo por eso, ¿no?—dijo Zoro dando su opinión.

— ¡Maldito!¿ Por qué no te callas y dejas de decir estupideces?—le contestó Sanji.

—No pasa nada, Sanji…—Nami le dirigió una cálida mirada—tiene razón…—ante esta declaración todos se quedaron mudos.

— ¿Qué pasó, navegante?— Robin le dio ánimo para seguir hablando.

—yo... Yo le hice...—Nami hablaba muy bajito y lentamente— le hice lo de la cara…—todo se quedaron asombrados.

—pero, ¿tendrías algún motivo, no?—dijo Luffy.

— ¡¡pues claro que si, idiota!!—dijo Sanji.—no creo que Nami vaya haciéndole eso a la gente porque sí…—Nami levantó la vista.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Ace. — ¿por qué se lo hiciste?

— ¡lo hice para defenderme!—contestó ella— si él no me hubiera atacado…

Era una noche clara y la luna brillaba con claridad dejando ver bastante bien sin necesidad alguna de encender una luz. Una niña de unos diez años de edad vigilaba un barco pirata para encontrar el mejor momento y entrar a robar. Aquellos piratas habían montado una gran fiesta en la orilla de la playa. Nami decidió entrar en el barco cuando todos se hubieron dormido. Se deslizó ágilmente hacia el barco sin ser vista.

Una vez dentro empezó su silenciosa búsqueda de tesoros. Cuando encontró una sala de llena de oro y reliquias valiosísimas una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Empezó a coger cosas y a meterlas en un saco, pero como había muchas cosas le sería imposible llevárselas todas, así, que decidió llevarse también un bote. Después de preparar el bote, fue haciendo viajes para poder llenarlo con los tesoros.

Casi había vaciado aquella gran sala, cuando en uno de sus viajes fue descubierta por uno de los tripulantes. El chico era joven, de unos veinte años, la agarró de un brazo asustándola.

—¡¡¡capitán!!! ¡¡¡Hay una pequeña intrusa!!! —llamó el chico. En seguida apareció el supuesto capitán. —intentaba robar los tesoros…

—vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí…?—dijo acercándose a Nami.— una pequeña ladronzuela…—el hombre sonrió dejando ver unos dientes negros que a Nami le dieron mucho asco, y como consecuencia puso mala cara.—¿¿¡qué miras!?? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi cara?— Nami se asustó e intentó esconder la cara pero el hombre vio su intención y no lo permitió. La cogió más fuerte haciéndole daño en el brazo y Nami no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.—mira la niña, ¡ahora llora!—dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

—capitán, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

—Matadla…—dijo, pero se fijó en la cara de Nami y cambió de opinión. —mejor esperaremos un poco… primero quiero divertirme…—volvió a sonreír. Acto seguido la llevó a su camarote y la tiró sin ningún cuidado al suelo, haciendo que la niña se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Nami despertó. Estaba sola, tirada en el suelo, como si no fuera nada importante. Miró a su alrededor y se acordó de lo sucedido. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y descubrió que tenía una herida. Poco rato después se abrió la puerta y apareció el malvado capitán, sonriendo.

—¿¿ya te has despertado, niña?? Ya era hora…—se acercó a ella, la cogió y se la llevo a un sitio escondido del barco. Al abrirse la puerta, Nami vio que era un espacio muy reducido, apenas podía entrar una persona adulta de estatura media y delgada. E l espacio obligaba a la gente a estar de pie y tenía las paredes cubiertas de afilados y punzantes pinchos. Nami lo miró aterrorizada, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Como esperaba aquel hombre la metió en ese agujero pequeño. Por suerte para ella, al ser una niña aquellos pinchos no la tocaban y podía sentarse, un poco justo, pero al menos era algo.

Después de un par de horas, que a ella le parecieron largos días, la puerta se abrió, y otra vez aquel tipo la cogió. Esta vez dispuesto a matarla, y, si no fuera porque a Nami se le ocurrió una idea, quien sabe lo que habría pasado. Uno de los hombres presentes llevaba en la mano lo que parecía ser un mechero y con una patada Nami se lo quitó de la mano haciendo que éste fuera a parar a las manos de Nami que, disimuladamente se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, la cubierta. En un despiste por parte del capitán, soltó a la pequeña y ésta aprovecho para salir corriendo y, al verse perseguida entró en la primera puerta que vio, que resultó ser la cocina. Por suerte estaba desierta, pero notó que la seguían y decidió esconderse en un mueble que era bastante amplio.

Dentro de aquel mueble, al parecer, se guardaban los productos de limpieza y Nami vio una botella de spray que ponía: "matarratas" decidió cogerlo por si acaso. Como era de esperar en seguida la encontró y la tiró, esta vez se dio con la nevera. El hombre volvía a acercarse y ella cogió el matarratas y le dio en los ojos ganando así un poco de tiempo. En la encimera vio unos cuchillos y pensó que le servirían para defenderse, así que cogió uno.

El tipo volvía a estar de pie acercándose a ella peligrosamente, se arrodilló y la cogió del cuello, Nami no tuvo tiempo de pensar, si no hacía algo la mataría. En un impulso le clavó el cuchillo en la cara haciendo que la soltara. Después de respirar hondo, Nami intentó huir, pero fue atrapada otra vez. Entonces se acordó del mechero y el spray y mirando al cara de su atacante, puso el mechero encendido delante del spray y apretó el botón haciendo que se le quemase parte de la cara al hombre.

Al momento, Nami salió corriendo de la cocina y vio que el bote que había preparado anteriormente aún estaba con los tesoros y listo, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia él, esquivando a toda la tripulación, pasando por debajo de sus piernas o dando patadas pero al fin consiguió llegar a su destino, y remó con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir huir. La intentaron perseguir, pero vieron a su capitán malherido y la dejaron escapar.

Una vez alejada y segura, Nami no pudo evitar llorar, realmente lo había pasado muy mal, y aquel día decidió que conseguiría algún tipo de arma para defenderse de tan malvados piratas.

Cuando Nami contó eso todos se enfurecieron mucho.

—por suerte cuando llegué a Kokoyashi Nojiko y Genzo me curaron las heridas y me cuidaron, a espaldas de Arlong, claro…

— ¡maldito! ¿¡Como se atreve!?—realmente Sanji estaba muy furioso—no se lo perdonaremos, ¿verdad, Luffy?

— ¡por supuesto! —dijo pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. — ¡¡¡A ese nos lo cargaremos!!!


End file.
